Letters to Abigail
by NekoLancaster
Summary: She can only wait until her time is up to be with her dear Abigail again. She committed a crime to keep her baby girl safe. Angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Abby,**

**I hear you're a big girl now using the potty on your own and you have all your teeth also. I can't wait to see you hopefully it's soon because I miss you so much and your mommy. It's going to be a long time that I'm away and hopefully you won't forget me because I won't forget you. (She was getting teary eyed writing the letter) is your favorite TV show still Bubble Guppies? I remember how hard you use to laugh when they were on and the big fish would come on the screen. I can't stop saying how much I miss you I love you baby girl. Don't ever forget it.**

She folded the paper into a rectangle and placed it in an envelope. She walked to the mail slot and held it to her chest for a few seconds, then kissed it leaving a kiss stain on it. She walked back to her bunk and lay on the bed that was hers.

"Who were you writing too?" asked her bunk mate.

"My daughter she's three, I miss her so much." She said.

They really didn't share much about themselves to each other they tried their best to stay out the way of the other.

When 7:30 P.M came it was lights out. When 7:30 A.M came it was rise and shine time she knew this wasn't the life she wanted.

"Inmate 54-8780." She hears the warden call.

She hurried front and center "You've got a visitor." She did the proper protocol and let the cuff her hands and feet so she could be escorted in the visiting area. She saw her beautiful blonde girlfriend siting in the chair smiling Brittany ran to her with open arms Santana lift her high in the air an spun her around.

"I missed you so much." She said kissing all over the blondes face.

"I missed you too Sanny. Abby misses you too she talks about you every day." She said pulling out a photo of their daughter.

"She going to be starting school soon right?" Brittany shook her head. "Wow she's growing up and I'm missing it." She said whipping tears from her eyes. "Does she still watch Bubble Guppies?" she asked.

Brittany shook her head "no" she told her how Abby thought the Bubble Guppies were for babies and since she was a big girl she didn't want to watch them. "I told her you were in school and that the bus broke down so it's going to take a while for you to get home." She said now whipping her own tears. "She told my mom that you have to wear orange to school . . . . . because she seen the picture you sent." She was balling her eyes out now.

She laced her fingers with Brittany's and tried to tell her everything would be okay but she couldn't because her throat had become so dry she couldn't talk. "I'm sorry Santana I've got to go. I love you bye." They shared a kiss that would be their longest in three months then she left the room.

**Dear Abby**

**I'll be home soon baby I swear this time. I know you're getting big it's been a while since you last seen mommy. I can't believe your seven years old now. Which means your mommy is getting old. (Which meant she would be turning thirty soon) your mom told me your in second grade, so I'm guessing you're really smart just like your mom. Don't ever forget I love you princess.**

Now a days her letters had been getting shorter she didn't know much about Abigail any more Brittany had never brought her to see Santana but that's what Santana had wanted. Mrs. Pierce had sent her a picture of Abby from her last birthday party and she taped it to her bulletin board.

**Reporter:** "How does it feel knowing you'll be in here a little while longer?"

**Santana:** "It hurts. My daughter is growing up and she doesn't even know who I am. . . . . if I could have one wish it would be-to, to spend the day or even just a few hours with my baby girl." She said looking straight into the camera.

**Reporter:** "What do you do to pass the time?" he asked.

**Santana:** "The same thing everybody else does to pass the time. Read, draw, sing, pray, whatever it is you can find you do." She said.

**Reporter:** "When you get out of here what do you plan on doing with your life?" a question that she got asked a lot by everybody who came to talk with her.

**Santana:** "When I get out cars will be flying. When I get out my daughter will be a grown woman . . . . . when I get out I will no longer be a person ill just be inmate 5-4-8-7-8-0, not Santana Lopez but that number. When I get out I'm going to definitely be a different person." She said running her hands through her short black hair.

**Reporter:** "If you had a chance to take back what you had done would you?"

**Santana:** "That man tried to molest my baby girl. If I could take back everything I would." She was silent for about thirty seconds, just shaken her head and twisting her lips up. "If I could take it back that mother (beep) would be dead. Fifteen years is a long time but for Abigail I would take the death penalty." She said back to nodding her head again with tears running down her face and sniffling.

**Reporter:** "When you go back to your cell what's going to have changed for you?"

**Santana:** "I'm going to go back in my cell and thing about how in ten years I might, just might be able to go home. And that will be the first time in five years I ever thought about how much more time I have in this place." She said pulling her bottom lip into her mouth.

The cameras turned off and world watching no longer seen Santana's face any more. Brittany shut off the TV when she heard a school bus pool up outside her door. In walked her ten year old and her goddaughter Grace laughing to God knows what.

Brittany grabbed the stack of envelopes off the coffee table and handed them to her daughter. After reading about four out of maybe fifty letters she finally spoke. "Mom I want to see her." Brittany nodded and wrapped her daughter in a huge hug.

"Okay." She said whipping the tears from her baby girl's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>This will probably be a one-shot but if you guys want more just let me know. Tell me how you guys like it. I wrote this story because I always write angst Faberry and I thought maybe I should write some Brittana angst. I appreciate all your reviews and ads to favorites and alerts it means a lot to me.<strong>

**Review**

**-Neko**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will add another chapter after this in which Santana comes home. This is for all of you who wanted a continuous.**

**Neko**

* * *

><p>Abby woke up around six in the morning and took a shower flat ironed her hair put on light make-up, she was fifteen years old and hadn't seen Santana since she was about two and a half so she was nervous. She made her a hot-pocket and grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge.<p>

"Good morning princess." Brittany said kissing the top of her daughters head. "You excited about today?" she asked.

She took a huge bite of her breakfast "No. I guess, yeah kind of." She said mouthful of food.

"We'll let me take my shower and get dressed, and we'll get going. It's about an hour and a half drive." She said.

Brittany had pulled out the driveway and started down the road. She and Abby sat in an awkward silence for about ten miles. Abby turned on the radio and a Katy Perry song started playing. She never knew why Santana was in jail but she had heard many stories as to why but today she would finally hear the truth, but deep down inside she wasn't ready for the truth.

**Dear Abby**

**Your mom told me you've agreed to come and see me. I'm so excited to see you I heard you're a very beautiful girl. I bet you've probably got a boyfriend and all that teenage jazz. I've missed out on so many years but soon I'll be able to make it up to you I swear. I've never missed a person as much as I miss you don't tell your mom. Lol. I can't wait to see you.**

**Love Santana**

Brittany watched as her baby girl dozed off in her seat she looked so cute. Brittany flicked her ear a few times making her groan and slap her hand away.

"Abby. Abby. Abby, come on wake up were here." She said shaking the groggy teen.

She walked up to the gates and was buzzed in after being searched she walked into a room with chairs and round white tables. Santana was on the other sides of the doors in her orange jumpsuit shackled from the waist down once the guards did a finally pat down she walked into the room she stood in one spot for about a minute her and Abby just staring each other down. Abby's facial expression was completely different from Santana's; she was just staring at the woman in front of her. Santana on the other hand was crying unable to speak because she couldn't believe how much her baby girl had grown.

"Hi." She said lowly, and Santana grabbed her into a tight hug.

"You're so beautiful. Look at you all grown up." She said holding her daughters hands in her own.

Abby just smiled at her, and laughed at the faces she was making and kept blushing every time she said she was beautiful. "I, I thought you would look a lot different than you do." She said.

"How did you think I would look?" she said giggling.

Abby eyes got huge "Well I thought you'd be a lot taller, and you'd have long hair, and to look I don't know just different." She said. Santana pulled her hair out of the bun the held it together and let it fall down around her shoulders.

They laughed and talked for some time but Abby started to get fidgety she wanted to ask Santana a question but she didn't know how she would take it. "Santana, I mean mom. Can I, can you tell me actually what happened?" she looked to Brittany for assurance and the blonde nodded.

Santana took a deep breath and gathered up the courage to tell her what happened that dreadful night. "Me and your mom had went out and we felt you with Alex" she hated saying his name "he was the boy down the street he had always watched you since you were a baby. We came in the house and he was holding you in his lap and I didn't think anything of it until. . . . . . He stood up and, and he had a boner and I thought I was seeing stuff until I seen the red mark on your neck, he had put a fucking hickey on you. I just lost it I grabbed the lamp and I hit him with it, and I grabbed a piece of glass and I stabbed him with it. . . . . and I couldn't stop and when your mom came down stairs we was dead. . . . When the paramedics arrived he was dead, but they revived him at the hospital." She was crying but Abby just had shock written all over her face she couldn't believe what she was hearing it all felt fake.

"Do you regret it?" she asked.

Brittany watched as Abby had moved her hands into her own lap, and didn't look too happy about the visit anymore.

"No. I wish I would have killed him some days but then I think about how it might have destroyed his family." She said. "Abby listen, imp not perfect I've never been but when you were born I swore id do whatever I could and had to do to keep you safe, he was hurting you for god knows how long and I didn't realize it, I should have known something was wrong when you started getting bruises on your neck and thighs, and I, I, all I can think about is how I broke that promise to you." She said full on crying now. "I haven't seen you since you were two and a half. That was thirteen years ago Abigail. I would kill for you (no pun intended) that's how much you mean to me." Brittany wasn't sure who to comfort her wife or her daughter. "Just wait for me okay and I'll be home soon." Both Abigail and Santana were in hysterics Brittany couldn't take it anymore so she decided that it'd be best for her to take Abby home.

"It's all my fault you're in here, I'm so sorry." She cried Santana hugged the girl tighter than she ever had before and they cried to each other.

Brittany whipped her tear filled eyes and joined in on the hug. "Come on Abby lets go." Brittany said after the guard had told them it was time to wrap it up.

Santana was shackled back up but before she turned to leave she had one more thing to say "Happy birthday Abigail." Then she disappeared down a long hallway.

Brittany and Abby never discussed the visit because it was a painful one, she didn't think Abby was emotionally ready to hear that story that's the reason she never told her.

**Dear Abby,**

**Two more months and I'll be a free woman! I've paid my debt to society and now I get to come home and be a parent to you. Well your already grown now just recently turned 17 wow! Seventeen years old when I was that age all I cared about was your mom and planning my life with her and one day starting a family, I just wished someone would have warned me I'd be in this place six years later. I don't know many things about you and you don't know many things about me but I'm willing to change all that when I get home I want us to have a relationship I really do. If your mom waited fifteen and a half years for me I'm sure you can wait for me, I'm not saying you have to but I would really like for you to considerate. Okay now I have to go I love and no matter how old you are you'll always be my princess.**

**Love mom**

* * *

><p><strong>She couldn't believe that in two months she would be leaving a place she had known as home for the last decade and a half it seem kind of impossible what she couldn't believe was she'd see her baby girl graduate high there had been days when she thought she die in here but she was going home finally.<strong>

**Review**

**Neko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reporter:** "So Santana you'll be out of here in three days what's that mean for you?"

**Santana:** "Well it means I won't be the same Santana I was sixteen years ago. My daughter is finishing high school in a week she'll be going off to college soon and I just missed a lot of her life and I at least want to be there for one of the biggest things in her life."

**Reporter:** "Have you talked to your daughter since you last wrote her, a phone call or a letter perhaps?"

Santana unfolded the letter from her breast pocket.

**Santana:** "Yeah I actually brought her letter to read." She cleared her throat and started,_ "Dear Mom, Santana, I'm not sure what to call you. Well I'm graduating top of my class I got a scholarship to Stanford law school just like you did. Mom said you'd be proud. I hope you make it to my graduation it would mean a lot if you were there but I'd totally understand if you couldn't make it; it's not your decision. I know it's been almost three years since I saw you and I really wanted to come see you again but I can't it's too painful."_ Throat clearing, _"Mom says you haven't really aged that much I didn't know you were forty, wow does time fly. I wrote this letter in Spanish class which I honestly am terrible at hopefully you can teach me if it's not too late. Okay I love you gotta go. Love Abigail, your princess."_ She folded the letter back up and stuffed it in her pocket.

**Reporter:** "Your forty I would have never guessed, and I also didn't know you went to law school."

**Santana:** "There's a lot people don't know about me. I was actually a lawyer but I'll never be able to be a lawyer again the B.A.R took my license away once I got arrested. Thanks to my good friend Mandy Santos I had the best legal team there was."

**Reporter:** "How do you feel knowing Alex Royal only spent four years in prison for molesting your daughter?"

**Santana:** "I don't know how I feel about that I do know God iS a forgiving God and he'll forgive me just like he'll forgive Alex for what he did to Abby but that's his job to forgive not mine."

**Reporter:** "When you leave here what's the first thing you're going to do?"

**Santana:** "Well first I'm going to hug and kiss my wife, then go see my daughter and tell her how much I've missed her, let's just hope she's watching this so she can know but I'm pretty sure she does."

**Reporter:** "Did any of your friend and family come visit you?"

**Santana:** "Yeah my Glee club friends my dad, old colleagues. But the most important visit I ever got was when Abby came to see me that was very special she's very pretty, you'll see her when I go home."

The camera's turned off and Santana went back to her cell it was only a few days until she was released and the most important thing on her mind was seeing Abigail and of course Brittany.

"Santana Lopez I here by state your sentence of fifteen to twenty-five years has been served with a total of sixteen years, four months, twenty-one days, eight minutes and forty-six seconds have been served and you are a free woman. This court is adjourned." The gavel slammed and Santana broke out into a huge cry of joy Quinn was there besides her holding her friend for dear life she and the rest of the family had been waiting for this day to come.

"Okay come on graduation starts in forty-five minutes and you don't want to miss, Abby's speech do you?"

She and Santana had arrived in front of William McKinley high and saw a crowd of people then everything was directed to Abby she was wearing a different colored cap and gown from the pack which made her stand out.

After Abby's speech Santana walked over to her after she had taken a picture with Grace. "Can I take a picture with you?" Abby felt her heart swell and she threw her arms around Santana.

She cried into her mother's shoulder and mumbled some incoherent things while everyone around her snapped pictures and awed at the sight even Sue was there still coaching the Cheerio's fresh off her sixteenth national title.

"San-bags I would have done the same thing if I were you I would have hit the bastard with my La Car." Sue stuck her hand out for Santana to shake and she did. "Brittany raised one heck of a kid."

**Reporter:** "How's it feel to be home?"

**Santana:** "It feels amazing even though she's leaving in August for college and has her own life I'm trying to hog her as much as I can before she ventures off into the world on her own. Every moment counts."

**Reporter:** "Have you found any work yet?"

**Santana:** "Well when you put attempted murder on your résumé they don't care that you graduated top of your class in law school they just know you almost took a life, but they never ask you why you did it."

**Reporter:** "What if you would have never found out about him molesting your daughter how do you think it would have changed your life, Abigail's and Brittany's?"

**Santana:** "Well Abby would probably need counseling and other things and I don't, I don't want to think about how it would have been if I hadn't found out."

**Reporter:** "Does Abigail remember the happenings?"

**Santana:** "No she was a baby when it happened the therapist said she'll never remember it. And I'm glad, it's completely up to Abby if she wants to no more details but if she doesn't ask I won't tell, you know like the military."

He chuckled.

**Reporter:** "Would you do it all over again?"

**Santana:** "Wouldn't any mother do it over again?" she said it more as a statement than a question.

The camera's had been gone for some time but they promised they'd be back to see Abby off to college and they were there early in the morning more like the crack of dawn.

Abby was annoyed as the followed her every move when she woke up, took a shower, ate breakfast, curled her hair, did her make-up, played with their dog, shaved her legs for the third time that week, and even when she had finally grabbed her plane ticket.

Her bags all packed away in the car she and Grace decided that they'd ride with their parents to the airport. Grace got into Stanford on a soccer scholarship, so her and her best friend could be together forever.

The cameras were still rolling the whole ride to the airport and they caught every moment; when Brittany cried, when Santana cried, when they stopped for gas, when Abby cried, saying she wasn't ready to leave yet; which she had told them to edit out.

**Reporter:** "Abby this is it you're going off to California to become, a lawyer are you sad?"

**Abby:** "It's really emotional that's all sad no. Am I going to miss my parents of course I am"

_"All flights to L.A.X will be leaving in twenty minutes. All passengers must be on board in the next ten and ready to for take-off."_

Santana sighed she had waited so long to see Abby and now after only a summer together the girl was leaving her and Grace were both officially grown-ups.

Rachel was sobbing telling her daughter she didn't have to go, Quinn was smiling extremely proud of her daughter and niece. Brittany was a complete wreck she didn't want to let Abby leave.

Santana walked over to her daughter she had to say this quickly so she could go and start her life as a college student. "Okay Abby you're going off to college . . . . . wow I never thought I'd see this day. Okay don't talk to strangers, don't drink and drive, and call me if you need money or just use your credit card. I'm so proud of you I love you princess." She hugged her daughter.

It was Brittany's turn to talk but she couldn't get words out because she kept crying and shaking scaring Abby more than anything.

Santana hugged her daughter once more and kissed her on the cheek. "Mom how come I'm your princess?"

"Because your mothers my queen."

Abby and Grace disappeared through the terminal and Santana watched until the plane finally took off. Brittany had gone to the car because she was unable to watch them actually leave as in the plane leave with her daughter on it so she went to the car with Quinn and Rachel.

**Reporter:** "So Santana do you have anything to say?"

Santana got into her car and started the engine.

**Santana:** "Cars haven't started flying yet." She said driving off waving her hand out the window to the camera and the whole world that was watching.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know it was a long hiatus but I had other story's to write and make good and I wanted this one to be perfect and have a perfect ending.<strong>

**Review**

**Love Neko**


End file.
